


benry hard vores forzen lol

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Non-Sexual, Stuffing, post hard vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Or, well, it's the aftermath of Benry hard voring Forzen (lol).
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	benry hard vores forzen lol

**Author's Note:**

> walk into the club like "what up i got to wonder where the fuck benry PUTS it all in all these scenarios people come up with where he eats home intruders whole while he's still mostly human sized, like that canNOT be comfortable for him, man"

In the middle of the night, Gordon is vaguely aware of movement on the bed beside him. The movement- Benry getting up out of bed- stirred him from slumber for only the briefest of moments, as he very quickly falls back asleep.  
  
  
It's when Benry gets back in the bed some time later that Gordon becomes a bit more awake and aware. Especially when he notes that Benry's side of the mattress is sinking down a good amount more than it normally does under the eldritch alien's weight. Still, he doesn't bother grabbing his glasses and rolling over to face him. Benry likes to size shift, he's probably just decided he wanted to be a bit bigger for whatever reason. Nothing unusual about that.  
  
  
What IS unusual, however, is all the whines of discomfort and grumbling stomach sounds coming from Benry. The alien shifts around with each little sound he makes.  
  
  
"Benry..?" Gordon sleepily asks, now rolling over to face his otherworldly boyfriend. He can't see shit in the dark, especially not without his glasses, but if Benry's in pain, he doesn't want to just talk with his back to the guy. "You okay, there?"  
  
  
Another whine. "y-yeah, 'm fine man. just uh. just over did it with my midnight munchies."  
  
  
"Oh, okay..." Gordon says with a yawn. He lays his head back down on his pillow... before his eyes snap back open and he sits back up. "Wait. How much did you eat for you to get that bad of a stomach ache? Dude, if I find the fridge empty after I JUST went shopping-"  
  
  
"bro, chill, i didn't eat-" a huff "-any of your food." Benry shifts where he lays again, trying and failing to stifle another slightly pained groan as he does.  
  
  
Gordon, finally getting fed up with having this conversation in the dark, reaches over to his bed side table to flick on the lamp and grab his glasses. Once he can properly see, he turns back to Benry and... Oh.  
  
  
Benry has indeed grown some in size, staying just small enough to still fit on the bed with Gordon, but what's really got Gordon's attention is the source of the alien's discomfort. He looks like he swallowed damn beach ball, his middle taught and bloated, t-shirt ridden almost all the way up to his chest.  
  
  
'Over did it' is an understatement. No wonder the guy sounds in pain. Gordon can't help but wince just looking at him.  
  
  
...But a question still remains.  
  
  
"...Benry. What _did_ you eat?"  
  
  
And incredibly guilty look overrides the pained one on Benry's face, and he looks away. Gordon's about to press again before Benry speaks up.  
  
  
"so, uh... you remember that one boot boy that uhhh, fuckin'... said he knew me? back in black mesa?"  
  
  
Gordon nods. "Guy who dog-napped Sunkist and kept rambling about, what was it, Irate Gamer or something?"  
  
  
"yeah, that guy. he... diiiiiidn't actually know me. i, uh, ha ha... was mind controlling him? thought it'd be... thought it'd be funny t'fuck with you guys with him at the time. totally realize now that it wasn't, though, and 'm sorry." Benry briefly looks back to Gordon when he makes his apology, to better show his sincerity. His stomach then groans loudly, and he looks back away before continuing. "but uh... the real guy, don't know his name- i thought he got blown up with the rest of black mesa. but apparently he didn't. and he remembered... you."  
  
  
Gordon didn't really get what that soldier had to do with anything at first... but as Benry speaks, a horrible feeling starts to settle in his gut. He hopes this isn't going where he thinks it's going.  
  
  
Benry continues. "he was like, major pissed, man. wanted to get revenge on somebody. could only remember you, and decided on you i guess." Another stomach grumble. "he came here, fully intending on fuckin' you up hardcore. but he did it right when i got up for a midnight snack. soooo..." he trails off, scratching at his bloated belly.  
  
  
Gordon blanches. Yep, that went _exactly_ where he was dreading it was. "You... you fucking ATE him!? Benry, what the hell, man!"  
  
  
Benry shrugs, but still avoids looking at Gordon. "just doin' what comes natural, bro. i'm a hypercarnivorous apex predator where i'm from. not gonna waste free meat when it shows up and pretty much begs to get eaten. though i, uh... i only ate the whole guy 'cause i knew you'd get upset if you found half a dead boot boy in the dumpster later. didn't wanna- didn't wanna freak you out." Benry winces, both from another wave of pain in his gut and the realization that he still fucked up despite his efforts. "...guess i epic failed on that part, huh."  
  
  
Gordon... is conflicted. On the one hand, he is absolutely horrified by the fact that laying in bed next to him is a literal man-eating monster whose stomach is currently visibly stuffed with human remains.  
  
  
But on the other hand, Gordon _knows_ Benry. He knows Benry would never intentionally hurt him. He's since learned exactly why Benry killed those scientists and guards he did back in Black Mesa. Learning about Benry's past, his limited knowledge on humans, and about all he suffered while locked up in Black Mesa as a research specimen put a LOT of things into perspective.  
  
  
Plus, Benry said that that soldier was here to try and kill him. So Benry had just saved his life with this morbid snack of his.  
  
  
Also? _Fuck_ the troops.  
  
  
Gordon places a gentle hand on Benry's shoulder, which causes the alien to look back up at him. "It's okay, don't worry. I did freak out a little, yeah, but honestly I really shouldn't have. Shitty way to react to someone saving your life," Gordon says with a soft smile. Benry returns the smile with a look of relief, only to grimace in pain again as his overstuffed stomach shifts. Gordon gives him a concerned look.  
  
  
"Hey man, how 'bout you spend the rest of the night in the living room? We can move the furniture out of the way so you can get big enough that your stomach doesn't feel like it's about to burst open anymore," Gordon suggests, and is about to slip out of the bed to get on that when a clawed hand grabs his own.  
  
  
"noooooowuh," Benry whines, giving his human boyfriend the most pitiful look. "sleeping on the floor fuckin' suuuuucks, even compared to this. comfier here with you."  
  
  
Well damn if that 'comfier here with you' line didn't get Gordon's heart fluttering. He sighs, and settles back into his spot on the bed. Just before he can lay down, though, Benry's stomach makes a concerning groaning noise, followed by Benry himself making a concerning groaning noise. Gordon frowns. Benry really, really should go in the living room where he can size up, but Gordon knows that the alien is too much of a stubborn ass to want to.  
  
  
"Is there, like, anything I can do to help..?" Gordon asks, out of ideas beyond the living room thing.  
  
  
" _hmmm_ ," Benry starts. "you cooouuuuld..... give me a belly rub with your big soft warm hands please?" he says, looking at Gordon with the best puppy dog eyes he can muster.  
  
  
Gordon makes an amused little _pffft_ sound, but obliges, scooting up closer next to Benry and carefully placing his hands on his middle. There's pretty much zero give to the guy's poor stomach, he notes, as he moves his hands in gentle circles. Not surprising, really. That soldier wasn't exactly a small guy, Gordon remembers. Even if Benry probably did... chew him up good, that's still a LOT to be cramming inside his gut. Hopefully this little massage will do something ease the alien's self-imposed suffering.  
  
  
And thankfully, it does seem to be doing something. Benry's pained whines are replaced with relaxed sighs, which even turn into purring eventually. His stomach, on the other hand, just seems to be getting louder. Gordon feels the pale flesh rumble beneath his hands with each sound it makes. After a particularly loud groan, there's a noticeable shift, which turns into a loud belch forcing its way up Benry's throat.  
  
  
"Wow. That was disgusting," Gordon says, but without any kind of real disgust in his voice. Benry just sticks his tongue out at Gordon like a petulant child, which gets another amused snort out of the human. "You feelin' any better, though?" Gordon asks.  
  
  
"muchly, bro," Benry answers. There's a beat of silence, and then "...buuuut i'd feel _even_ even better if i got some cuddles from my boyfriend? please? thank you?" he asks while making grabby hands in Gordon's general direction.  
  
  
Gordon smiles. "C'mon man, you know you don't have to ask for those. Although... would that really be a good idea? I don't wanna, I dunno, accidentally squeeze you and make your stomach rupture or some shit." God, Gordon would NOT want to even begin trying to explain anything about Benry to the hospital if that happened. ' _Yeah so my boyfriend is a shape shifting alien from another dimension and his stomach ruptured because the human man he killed and ate was too much for it_.' Nope nope nope.  
  
  
Benry doesn't seem to share Gordon's concerns, however. "nah bro, it's fine. i'm sturdier than that," he says confidently, and pats his chest in a beckoning way. Gordon manages to shrug off his concerns, and moves to settle down against Benry, resting his head on the alien's chest.  
  
  
...Apparently, in addition to upping his size a little, Benry also rearranged his internal organs in order to make room for his meal. His heartbeat isn't where it usually is, and the digestion sounds of his stomach are still loud and clear even in his chest.  
  
  
Thus, the organic white noise is pretty different from the sort Gordon would usually get when using Benry as a pillow, but thankfully, it is by no means less soothing. It doesn't take long before the two of them drift back off to sleep.  
  
  



End file.
